


SG4 Report, Part One

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Declassification (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.Author's notes:and this is the first part of the con report for sg4 that Tamy ORDERED I put up. *g*





	SG4 Report, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** and this is the first part of the con report for sg4 that Tamy ORDERED I put up. *g*

  
Author's notes: and this is the first part of the con report for sg4 that Tamy ORDERED I put up. *g*  


* * *

sg4 report part one

### sg4 report part one

#### by linsey

Date Archived: 04/07/02  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Characters/Pairings:             
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes: and this is the first part of the con report for sg4 that Tamy ORDERED I put up.   
*g*  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

**WOLF SG4 - MY ACCOUNT!!**

So. I'd done Glasgow on the Sunday and on Friday it was time for SG4. Glasgow's report was really only on the question and answer session and as it was that was five pages long. This is going to be a _lot_ longer! This is where I write down everything I can remember from the whole weekend, including a lot of side notes and my own encounters with the guests at the cocktail party, autograph session and photograph session. 

Sit back and relax, this is a long ride! 

So, we arrived late because of the weather in London. I was flying down from Edinburgh and it was delayed by two hours. Also, the people I knew coming from other airports were also delayed by two hours. So we didn't get to the hotel until after five o'clock so we were too late to get photo-session tickets and would have to wait until the next morning, which meant we had to plan ahead - on Saturday morning we had to get up at 6am. 

Cocktail Party 

The party began at 8pm and the guests arrived half an hour later. Our group were standing up at the back beside the door, which was slightly open and keeping us relatively cool in the rather crowded and hot bar. Michael, Lexa and Amanda all started at the back for their 'mingling' with Michael and Lexa working their way round in a circle and Amanda zigzagging her way down. 

We were about the third group that Michael and Lexa reached. Michael jumped right in their saying 'hey gang! Trying to keep cool by the door are you?!' I was standing at the front wearing the same t-shirt I'd worn at the Glasgow evening. (yes guys, the balcony scene t-shirt, now _infamous_! If you haven't seen it and didn't rush over at the con to read my chest it's based on the balcony scene from 'the light' only with a twist. Daniel is on the balcony saying 'Jack! Jack! Wherefore art thou Jack!' and Jack is on the ground saying 'It is my Daniel! Oh it is my love!' Yes, I'm a slasher!) 

So, Lexa looked at the t-shirt and remembered it from the weekend before. She started laughing at it again and pulled on Michael's sleeve saying "Michael! Read the t-shirt, you've gotta read this t-shirt!" So he did while she giggled a little more. He read it out loud, murmuring to himself, stood back upright, rolled his eyes and said "Okaaaaay... (and to Lexa) NOW I know why you like that t-shirt!" 

Then he turned back to me and asked "Did you design that yourself?" Now, my response was to say "yes" which isn't strictly true, but in the nanosecond of time I had I thought it would be quicker to say yes. In actual fact it was more of a team effort! Emony is a goddess when designing t-shirts and she's very lovely in taking requests from me! So, although I told her exactly what I wanted it to be, she was the one with the skills to actually make it. I wouldn't have been able to make it without her so thanks Emony! I may not have said all this to Michael but I'm giving you credit here! 

Anyway, once I said yes he said "Right then, I may have to slap you!" and made a gesture of pulling back his hand and making to slap me! It was a joke, of course! And he laughed a bit when I told him "Hey, it's not my fault I like this stuff!" 

Side-note here. When Michael talks to you, he _talks_ to you and keeps eye contact with you. I had one of those moments where all my brain could think was 'blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes' and I had to turn away for a minute to compose myself. As soon I was okay again though I was possessed by some sort of whimpering fangirl and burst straight in with "can I have a picture with you?" He said, sure, no problem, so I got my hug! And he was wearing THAT leather jacket. Nice! I then asked Lexa for one too and she was happy to have a picture taken with me and Kangaruth. 

They talked a little with others and then moved on. We were told a little later, just before Amanda came to us that we weren't to ask to have our picture taken with her because it's been taking too long to get her round everyone. And we said sure and we would have stuck to that, but we didn't have to! 

Amanda came over, said hi, got to chatting with one of the guys we were with who was an Amanda fan. They shook hands, he then asked for a hug. Ruth then asked for one too and Amanda said "would you like a picture?" Like we were going to say no! So we had our picture taken with her. We didn't get to chat long, but seeing writing on my t-shirt she was right in there reading it. She straightened up and dissolved into hysterics with her hand over her mouth trying to control herself, but to no avail. She was cracking up and it was rather cute! She didn't actually say anything, I don't think she could! 

So I certainly came out of the Party happy. We stayed up for a while and partied but went to bed around 1am because we had to be in the queue for photo-session tickets EARLY! 

**SATURDAY**

6am. Up  
6.30am In queue for session tickets. There are 6 people ahead of us who hadn't gone to bed. 7am Queue is rather large. Very happy we got up early. 8am - through queue and at breakfast. Queue was all the way around the bar and outside. VERY happy we got up early! 

Opening ceremony 

Not much to say really. It was an opening ceremony. We were down the front aisle trying to get photographs of the three guests when the 'gate powered up again. I wasn't paying complete attention to it as I was fiddling with my camera, but as soon as Bryan's voice came over the mic saying who the surprise guest was? I was jumping up and down like a deranged fangirl again! 

Tom McBeath walked on stage to a thunderous applause. As someone who is good friends with the cult of Maybourne, though not in it herself, I knew it was certainly going to be a good weekend for them! 

Amanda Tapping 

So none of this is going to be in order for any of the guests. I had made notes this time but I did it at the end of each day and again, it was simply what I could remember and what I could hassle others into remembering. 

She was asked about her other work. What it was like with Adrian Paul and doing her love scene with him. Amanda was very funny all through her talk, making silly voices etc which is hard to translate into writing, I'm afraid. But she said about him being very nice and hello! Adrian Paul! She did land herself in it a bit. She talked about how nervous she's been and, unfortunately for her, she put her foot in it when she said "he told me where to put my bits!" She dissolved into hysterics at her own faux pas and ended up practically kneeling on the ground. 

Asked about working on the x-files, being a corpse. And working with Mitch Pilleggi and said how David Duchovny had sat her down for a chat before she had to do her love scene with Mitch and was telling her some nice story and all she could think was 'how come my love scene isn't with HIM!' 

Asked about meridian and she started to get a bit upset and was on the verge of tears as she told us how hard it was filming it. Apparently, her scene for Sam at Daniel's bedside was basically done by her. She'd been given a big monologue in the script but didn't like it. She's convinced what actually came out doesn't really make much sense! 

Would we see the return of a normal Sam in season 6? She understood the question and said that she wanted to be able to get back to the kind of character Sam was around season 3 as they seemed to have lost it somewhere. She said she's heard that Mallozzi had said Sam was the hardest character to write for and she doesn't understand why that should be. And if it had anything to do with writing 'the girl' then they shouldn't be doing that anyway. They should just write what they would for a guy and, as a woman, she would feminise it all just be being herself. So yes, hopefully, Sam would be normal again. 

How did she think season 6 would be without Michael? She said it would be hard. But she hoped that in some way it would bring new life to the show. 

She was asked if she'd do any writing for Sg1 and she is trying to put a script together at the moment where sg1 go to a planet exactly the same technological level as Earth, only the planet has always been ruled by women! She didn't want it to be standing on your soapbox feminism, just to see what it would be like with women in charge. She thought they would have better health care, education, longer maternity leave! 

Asked about the motorbike in 'the curse'. She said the script had her working in her garden but she'd gone to the writers and said that Sam wouldn't do that. For a start, she was never on Earth so how would she have time for a garden? She asked for the motorbike. They got their hands on the classic they did, and on set that day, the owner seemed very worried about it. She wasn't allowed to sit on it, touch certain things on it etc. 

Why didn't she adopt Cassie? Well, when she'd read the script and Janet got to adopt she'd pouted and said "no fair! I wanna adopt her!" but the writers gave the same response she had to the garden stuff. She was always off world and they needed a 'mum' who would be around. But she still gets to hang around with Cassie and Janet. 

If she could direct any episode of SG-11 from the past, which one would it be and would she change it? Emancipation. Why? Well, we all know she doesn't like it so she thought about it and said that she's rewrite it and then direct it! 

Asked to sing a bit from SG-1 the musical! She said the only thing she could think of was a song about General Hammond to the tune of 'supercalifragilisticexpialoidotious' (I think I may have spelt that wrong!)it went along the lines of 'G.e.n.e.r.a.l. H.a.m.m.o.n.d. G.e.r.a.n.a.l. H.a.m.m.o.n.d. Tubby, small and going bald... etc 

What was it like preparing and doing the scene in 'broca divide' where she attacks Jack. She said she'd been really nervous about it but she'd sat on RDA's lap and talked to him about it. It had actually been filmed a week later because of time constraints so she'd had plenty of time to get worked up about it, but once she was doing in she was fine. 

Best kiss with RDA? After making a show of thinking about it she went for the kiss at the end of Point of View. Fine by me, because that's the one most easily explained away by the slashers! 

Then she told us a story from Double Jeapardy, which was hilarious! She'd just done her close up and she asked Michael how it was and he said 'Oh, it was okay' she asked 'just okay?' 'Yeah, I can cut around it and stuff.' She had then wandered outside for a bit and then Michael had come over to her and asked if she was okay and she'd told him she'd just wanted a bit of feedback from him... Y'know? I'm remembering Michael's side of the story better! But that comes further down... 

The charity auction was done by Amanda and Tom. Amanda's dog tags went for a whopping sum of money: about 700. She was quite stunned by that. 

Tom McBeath 

Obvious question: do you think Maybourne is good or evil. I loved Tom as a guest. Very similar to the likes of Don Davis and Tony Amendola. He ended up giving us quite the response going into more of the intricacies of Maybourne's character and how he liked the fact that Harry was good and evil. He was a bit of both and that's what made it more fun to play. 

What it was like coming into Stargate. He talkined about how 'the guy' they'd had before in this type of roll had left, moved on. He then took a side trip saying he never understood the auditioning process anyway. To him it seemed like he got the parts he thought he wouldn't and he didn't get the parts he thought he would. He said he seemed to play either cops, priests or perverts. Which are all the same anyway(!) but not sexual perverts or anything. He'd never done that yet! 

Lately he'd been in 'Guys and Dolls' and 'Gypsy'. But his parts (I think he said that in Guys and Dolls he'd played Nathan?) were ones that meant he mainly sang in the crowd and not many solos which was fine by him because he's not the greatest singer in the world... and no one asked him to sing! 

He prefers acting to directing. When you're a director you have to 'abandon the ship' before it goes out but an actor doesn't. 

Were there any authors he liked? (This asked because he did a lot of theatre) He couldn't really think of anything much, just the likes of Pinter, Shakespeare and Shaw etc. 

Lexa Doig 

Lexa was fantastic. And when she came out she made a point of saying it was her first ever convention and she felt like a "bit of a gatecrasher, pardon the pun" because she'd never been on Stargate. But she was asked plenty of questions, not all about Michael, and she was very funny! 

What was it like working with Kevin Sorbo and Keith Hamilton Cobb? "Hello!" It was nice. She said that Keith really was Tyr: kind of stoic, so she would dance around him on the set going 'smile Keith! Smile!' 

Did she ever think she would be playing a warship? God no. She'd been a bit confused at the audition because she had to read all three Rommie parts, so had auditioned three times, in a way. Then she'd been asked to screen test as Beka Valentine. She never really thought she'd be good as Beka and had wanted Rommie but her agent told her to do it anyway and that it was likely they'd come to her with more money to play Rommie, and they did so she was happy. But how on Earth could you really prep for playing a warship unless you sat inside the cock pit of something for ages trying to become one with the ship! 

Practical jokes on set? The first one she could think of was when Keith got hold of a Hercules standee and had put it in the door, so that when Kevin had to come running through said door he ran straight into himself. And a time where Laura Beltram had braided Rev Bem's hair while waiting around on set so when Brent had to get up to go do a scene there were braids all the way down his back! 

Talked about her boobs, because for a while she'd been wearing these awful jelly boobs in the costume and they'd been really heavy and added a lot of weight to your front. They'd become a bit of a joke on the set and one day they'd need something for an eye-line for Kevin so they'd stuck one of the jelly boobs on the camera for him! 

I think the question that really endeared her to a lot of the audience was when she was asked if Rommie wanted to be human. She said no, Rommie was happy as she was. In the Commonwealth (when it existed) A.I.'s had been seen as a race in it's own right so all A.I. were happy as they were. She said it was like a Klingon being asked if he wanted to be a Romulan. Of course he wouldn't want to be so no, Rommie was fine as a computer and she was happy with that becuas emost Androids etc she'd ever seen on TV had wanted to become human so she got to be different. 

Favourite episode? She picked 'star-crossed' (to a round of applause!) and an episode from season 2 where she got to dress up like Trinity from the Matrix with the long leather coat. 

Would she do CIS again? Yes, she loved doing it and the cast had been great. 

How she got into acting? Always wanted to. She gave us a lovely story from when she was about 6 and she'd written, directed and produced her own show: "Strawberry cream" (?) and she'd played 'lemon meringue' She'd given the lead role to a friend because it was a bit much to star in it after writing, producing and directing because it takes a _lot_ out of you! 

Asked about Brent Stait leaving and she said she'd really miss him. And about Robert Hewitt Wolfe leaving and she said that she was fine with it because he kinda was. She'd miss him because he was a great story teller. He'd written the bible for the show and it was amazing. 

At some point in the middle when there was a lul in questions she got up and tap danced for us, she did it a few times while waiting for questions. Then she sat down to take a drink just as someone said 'hello' to ask a question. She just had to wave, and when she'd swallowed the water she said: "isn't that always what happens once you put something in your mouth?!" The audience must have all been thinking the same thing because we were in hysterics! 

Asked about how it was working with Michael. Fantastic. He was a great actor who gave 100% when working, even if you don't feel up to it he would bring everything to his job because he loved doing it. What was it like being with Michael? She said it was great and that she was very much in love with him. (cue aaaaaaawwwwwwww!) 

What would she have liked to play on Stargate? She'd wanted to be a goa'uld! She said she was a huge cat fan. She loved cats and that if she could she'd probably end up being the old lady with 40 cats. She even had a cat tattoo, which she showed us that's on her hip. She said she got it when she was 17 and that it was VERY sore. Asked if others in the audience had tattoos, a few hands went up and she said "Can we talk? Hello pain!" 

She desperately wanted a cat and had resolved to get one soon that would live with her on set and she's already told everyone she'd take care of it and have the litter tray in her trailer etc. Michael had told her that she was only allowed to have two cats TOPS! So she'd always told Michael that if Bastet was ever on then she'd want to play her, no matter if she had lines or anything, she wanted to play her. And then Bastet had been in 'Summit' and again she'd said to Michael that she wanted to play her even though she had only two lines but scheduling hadn't worked out. She was then alerted to the fact that Daniel seems to get a lot of goa'uld admirers! So she could have bee one too! If she couldn't have played that she'd have wanted to be a Nox because they have cool hair (the response he'd given in Glasgow!) She'd actually been asked to play the girl in Menace but, again, schedules hadn't worked out. 

Asked she'd like to play catwoman and she said yes. She'd always wanted to. The other character she wanted to play was Death from the Sandman comics. 

She said she was a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan. She was obsessed with it and had even dragged Michael to every Burger King in Vancouver trying to get the whole collection of toys with the Kids meals. She'd read the books, had lately read the Silmarilion, had seen the film, everything. Asked which was her favourite charcter. She liked Gandalf because of his intellect and knowledge. Frodo, Sam (doesn't everyone love Sam?!) and Merry and Pippin. And Legolas: "he's so cool!" And Strider is really cool too. 

How long were they staying in the UK for? They were going to be here until the end of the week. She knew people here from when she'd lived here making CIS and they were going to go meet up and stuff. 

There's one other thing I remember, I just don't know where it fits in with everything though. I think it was a response to how the auditioning process worked and if it was her or her agents that got them for her. She said about having her agent that did all that kind of stuff and somehow she got onto the fact that Michael doesn't have an agent: "he's got people. You know how you hear the phrase 'My people will call your people'? Well, I never thought that was true, but it is. Michael has people. I aspire to have people one day!" 

Michael Shanks 

A lot of Michael's questions were similar to those asked in Glasgow etc. He came on stage to a thunderous round of applause and again you could see he really is quite shy and nervous as he paced around the stage a lot.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to linsey


End file.
